


Three Ingredients Recipe for Hell

by wellaty



Series: Lucifer Morningstar Support Squad [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hell, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Post-Season/Series 04, Protective Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellaty/pseuds/wellaty
Summary: Lucifer comes back from Hell (following S4 finale).After the long stay there, it’ll take some time before he adjusts back into the Earthly realm and the human society.Who better to ease him back into the full spectrum of human emotions than our very own Mazikeen?
Relationships: Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), background Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer Morningstar Support Squad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Three Ingredients Recipe for Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first time I've wrote for this fandom!  
> Having been only recently introduced to the Lucifer series, I can positively say that it's been a wonderful ride.
> 
> I particularly loved Maze and Lucifer's relationship dynamics. And I really hope this reflects how much and gives them justice.

Lucifer’s first stop after flying up from Hell wasn’t Chloe’s house or the precinct. It couldn’t be… Not when he didn’t know where she actually was. Not when he didn’t know if she was still waiting for him…

To say that Lucifer was afraid would be a colossal underestimation of what being in Hell for more than a decade can do to a being. Although, in retrospect, it didn’t seem like more than a year or so has passed since his last time here, if his calculations were correct.

It, nonetheless, meant that Lucifer couldn’t really show up still dressed in the same suit he was in last time, stinking of sulfur and brimstone and covered in ash.

If he was going to do this… If he was going to be back here, he sure as hell wouldn’t be introducing himself back to the world, looking anything but his usual spotless pristine self.

Therefore, in his bid to be ready for the inevitable series of events which have transpired in his absence and will transpire in his presence, Lucifer headed for his master bathroom.

For a short time, he was relieved.

He was relieved that the decade spent down in his kingdom hadn’t gotten rid of his muscle memory regarding his showering and grooming routine. After an hour or so, Lucifer was dressed in one grey Tom Ford three piece suit, the five o’clock shadow restored and all traces of his time in the Underworld erased. No possible weaknesses left to exploit.

First order of business had to be checking up on his club. Having left so suddenly with only few instructions left to the loyal employees, who chose to continue their work over the choice of leaving Lux to find a new job, he owed it to them to make his presence known and relieve them of the pressure of keeping things running long enough for his return.

Which is how he ended up taking the elevator down to the bar, walking down the stairs and freezing in place when he found Maze there, talking to Patrick, the bartender with the longest run in Lux.

It was unnerving, how just the sight of her had Lucifer’s whole body tensing up and his fists clenching as though, he was faced with the same demons in Hell trying to overthrow him instead of the one demon he deemed worthy to take with him when he decided on this vacation.

That same demon subsequently ended up leaving him and betraying him twice. Not that he was particularly innocent on that front… They both made mistakes. Their friendship paid the price, and now, at least in Lucifer’s point of view, calling what they had a friendship would be him being optimistic; if he’s learned anything in Hell, it’s that,

_Optimism can get you killed._

It took about two minutes before one of them spotted him. Patrick’s eyes widened up before a small grin appeared on his face, and he made his way to stand in front of Lucifer.

Patrick awkwardly tried to fist bump him, only to fail because the devil was busy watching Maze tense up as she felt his presence several feet behind her; it, however, didn’t faze the young bartender as he grinned up at him with a kind of manic energy behind it. The grin, most definitely, had something like salvation at the crust of it… Lucifer could practically taste it. The vibes being a byproduct of being subjected to Maze’s torture process.

“Hey man! It’s really good to see you. Everyone here missed you.” He clapped him on his shoulder, drawing finally the devil’s attention to him, “Lux definitely missed you! Our regulars keep on checking up on you to see when you’ll be coming back. It was kind of unnerving not knowing what to answer them. But hey! Now you’re here. I’m sure they’ll be ecstatic.”

“I’m delighted to hear that, Patrick.” Lucifer managed to get out, pulling himself together and pushing back all the unsettling thoughts his mind was conjuring up after he was caught completely off guard by Maze’s being here. “How was business? Did you run into any trouble?”

“No, absolutely not. The business was really normal, you know… It’s definitely not as packed as it would be if you were here, but it’s still filled with people, throughout the week. Mazikeen has been helping out.” Lucifer’s eyebrows shot up at that. “A big help, really! She knows her way around Lux’s financial records and she’s a beast when it comes to doing business. But you obviously knew that.” He seemed a bit sheepish at the end.

“No, it’s quite alright. You’ve done a marvelous job, Patrick.” Lucifer took a steadying breath before continuing. “You’re long overdue for a raise. I will do the necessary adjustments as soon as I settle back in.” Patrick’s grin grew back at that, “However, could you give Maze and I a moment?”

After that, the bartender was hastily making his retreat. “Yes! Yes, sure. I’ll be out of your hair in no time.”

Left alone, Lucifer and Maze stared at each other for a few stunned minutes. The demon was the first to break out of her stupor, heading for the single malt whiskey and pouring two glasses.

Looking back at him and finding him so confused, Maze took pity on him and said, “Are you going to stand there the whole day?”

He blinked once, twice, before taking the few steps needed to reach one of the bar stools and plopping down on it. Then, he took hold of his glass and drank it in one go, enjoying the burn of it sliding down his throat.

No words were exchanged. With a blank face, she pulled out one of his cigarettes from under the bar, and held it out for him. Mechanically, he accepted it and lifted it up to his lips, psyching himself begrudgingly to the prospect of using his gifts to do something so mundane as to turn on the fucking cigarette; only for the demon to pull out his lighter and ignite it for him with a small knowing smirk.

“I know you can turn on anyone and anything. But you do know that we have lighters on hand here, right?”

“Hell doesn’t have lighters…” The explanation fell out of his mouth before he could stop it. His brain to mouth filter was obviously messed up and he grimaced as he berated himself for the slip. He didn’t need to tell her that. She already knew. Now she was looking at him as if she could read him like an open book. And Maze has always been an expert in drawing out people’s weaknesses. It’s why she was the best torturer in Hell.

_Weakness will get you killed there, too._

All the time he spent in the bathroom, preparing himself for this. For facing whatever new challenge that might be thrown his way. And now this? Maybe he was still too raw? Maybe he should have stayed in the penthouse, until he was ready?

“Lucifer… Your cigarette’s burning out.” Maze pointed out, oblivious to his inner turmoil, but effectively slamming him back to the present.

The devil could see his hand was shaking as he took a long drag on the cigarette and put it out absentmindedly in his whiskey glass. There was no point in drawing this out. He vaguely remembered something about ripping the band-aid off.

“I know you’re angry with me, Mazikeen.” He puffed out the smoke, trying for an air of nonchalance, “You can stop the passive aggressive act, now.”

Expecting a hell forged dagger to stab him in the neck, Lucifer was surprised to see Maze lean into the bar, with her head resting on her dominant hand while the other one was lying on the bar top, palm facing up. Deliberately showing him, she’s unarmed… Lucifer frowned. Was she trying to get him to lower his guard?

“I’ll bite. Why should I be?” Her voice was calm. Too calm.

It grated on Lucifer’s already frayed nerves. “I went back to Hell and didn’t take you with m-.” He was interrupted before he even finished his sentence.

“I’m stopping you right there.” Maze shook her head. “You can’t be more wrong.” She grimaced as if tasting something distasteful. “I can’t believe you’re making me talk about that.”

“I most certainly am not.” Lucifer was outraged. It was just like everyone to be blaming him for things he had no control over.

“Shut up. This is where you zip it and listen.” She tapped at his right ear, only for him to flinch away, much to his disdain. This morphed her grimace into a full fledged frown… She sighed and eased herself back to her non-threatening stance. “You’re not the only one with humans to protect, you know.” The way her voice broke at the end threw Lucifer back to the day before everything went wrong between Maze and him.

The day she’d confided in him that she wanted to go home because feelings sucked. This was the way out back then. The easy way out… Oh how far they have come after that day. After the separation. After the betrayal.

Lucifer’s already flimsy walls all but crumbled at that.

_Compassion most certainly got you killed._

Lucifer’s sigh was unsteady as he closed his eyes in an attempt to tether himself. It only made him even more restless and unfocused.

He came down here to check on his staff and the club. He was not expecting Maze. He was not expecting to have to deal with this onslaught of confusing feelings. It was too soon. 

Gritting his teeth, he gripped hard enough for the forgotten decanter of whiskey to shatter in pieces. It startled them both enough to flinch away and for Lucifer to hiss at the unexpected pain that came with it.

Maze’s head whipped in his direction with a disbelieving look on her face. “Lucifer…”

He didn’t understand why she sounded so winded until he looked down at his hand and found it bleeding. “Bloody hell.” He muttered absentmindedly before the next emotion hit him like a freight train.

Panic roared through him, feeling like being hit by a freight train. He couldn’t… He can’t see Chloe now.

“I-I can’t… I can’t handle seeing her now.” He looked up, his eyes urging Maze to understand.

Only, she shook her head disbelievingly at him. “Chloe’s not here.”

Lucifer blanked out for a second, “Wh-What?” his frown deepened, “What do you mean she’s not here?”

“It’s time for her to pick up Trixie from school.” She explained, her eyes never leaving his hand as he bled.

“Then… How?” He stared at her, completely bewildered and at a loss.

“Don’t look at me…” She raised her hands up in the air. “The bottle didn’t come from Hell.”

Lucifer tried to control his breathing as it seemed like the only thing he could possibly control at the moment. “Well don’t just stand there!” He ground out at Maze, “Patch me up.”

Snapping out of her surprise, Maze actually grinned at him like she was in on a joke he wasn’t getting.

She brought the first aid kit, and proceeded to fold up his sleeve and clean out the glass shards and the blood before wrapping his hand clinically.

The grin came back once again, pissing Lucifer off even more. “If you’re expecting candy after this, you’re out of luck. Wussies don’t get any.”

Her words reminded him of that time when he stumbled on Maze and Trixie playing doctor, and it pulled a scoff out of him as something eased for the first time since he came here and found the demon.

Her grin softened for a moment before she dropped it and went back behind the bar to put away the kit.

“This might be a byproduct of the self-actualization theory Amenadiel suggested.” Lucifer knew that by saying this he’d be putting himself out there, except, he was just tired of overthinking his every move.

“The one where everything that happens with you reflects what you feel at that moment?”

“Yes.”

“So you were feeling vulnerable?”

Lucifer looked anywhere but her. “Yes.”

“Lucifer…”

“No need to get all sentimental on me, Mazikeen.”

Maze scoffed at that, and playfully responded “I don’t take orders from you anymore.”

“True. And you do not work for me either. Not anymore… And yet?”

“Is this how you should be thanking me for running this place while you were away?” Maze arched an eyebrow at him. “I’m not working for you. You’re not even paying me to do this.”

This had Lucifer actually do a double take. “I… Um… I'm afraid I didn't catch that.”

“I’m doing this pro bono.”

“Pro bono?” He tilted his head to the side inquisitively, “Why?”

Maze shrugged, looking at him pointedly. “I chose to be here. Covering for you.”

Lucifer drew in a shaky breath, having no clue what to respond to the implications. Silence followed as the two of them looked at each other, and let the past conversation really settle.

Lucifer sighed before his injured hand found Maze’s where it sat on top of the bar top, “You said…” He cleared his voice, “You said that you had humans to protect.” Maze nodded at that, waiting for him to continue. “This is more important to you than returning back home?”

The demon actually snorted at that, studying him cynically. “You and I both know Hell’s no longer home for either of us.” She looked down at their hands, “You had to go back to protect them. I stayed here to protect them, too.” She then glared at him, “Stop pretending this isn’t why you didn’t tell me.” Lucifer dared to stare back at her, guiltily, “I don’t blame you! I just hate when you do this. The dumb act might work on everyone, but not on me, Lucifer.”

“I… Apologize.” He told her, truthfully.

_The three of them mixed together…_

_Well it is practically what’s considered as suicide down there._

_In Hell._

She contemplated him for two seconds before groaning and pushing herself off the bar, going around it, muttering something about how much feelings sucked as she made her way towards him.

Lucifer tensed for a second, feeling like the shoe has finally dropped, only for him to find himself in a tight embrace. Maze’s hands around his neck, and his head under her chin.

He blinked, and next thing he knew: Maze was pushing him back with that same distasteful grimace on her face, “And now you made me do that.”

Lucifer honestly gaped at her with his dropped jaw for what seemed like hours before he pulled himself together, long enough to speak; finally, feeling like himself again for the first time since he made it back.

“I had no idea you cared, Mazie.” His grin was playful and taunting which earned him a snort from the demon in question.

“You’re insufferable.” She grumbled at him.

“Oh, but you love me.” And that got him a punch to the arm. It would have certainly bruised, if he were a human. “Don’t torture injured souls, darling. It’s unbecoming.”

“Are you actively seeking out another punch?”

“Not particularly, no.”

“Debatable.” Maze said, distractedly, as she looked at one of the remaining broken glass from his last accident.

In the next second, she was slashing him with it.

“What was that for?” He exclaimed dejectedly.

Maze was busy looking down at his exposed forearm right where she took a swing at him. “Figured it wouldn’t last.” She shrugged and went back to cleaning the bar top.

“Of course, it wouldn’t.” Lucifer tried to sound confident, unbeknownst to him Maze could see right through it. “I’m afraid, it was only a minor slip on my part.”

“Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Lucifer.”

“Are you mocking me?”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing.” She disposed of the mess, as she entertained the devil.

“How dare you!” He looked so offended; it was actually cute.

Yeah they were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this! I certainly enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Please excuse the mistakes you may have found along your read. English really is definitely not my native language!
> 
> Also please stay safe!


End file.
